


Looking for you

by ValeReads



Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blind Date, Coffe Shop AU but not really, First Meetings, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Matchmaker Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Not Canon Compliant, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Kenma and Akaashi have a blind date.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851241
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	Looking for you

**Author's Note:**

> I just love AkaKen so much❤❤  
> I hope you like it!!

Kenma was dragging his feet on the pavement, he really doesn't wanna go... but he doesn't want to be late either, it would be worse. He hates being late and feeling that disapproving look on him. That is the reason why he was arriving half an hour earlier than agreed. His damn nervousness is the one to blame, but upon arrival he is glad he did it, the café was completely full. He tries not to make too much eye contact with people through the window as he walks by and he can see an empty table for two at the entrance, he doesn't like the idea, but he doesn't have a choice. When he opens the door he hears the typical bell and the aroma of coffee invaded his nostrils gently. He immediately wrinkles his nose, he doesn't like coffee at all.

There is a lot of noise, the voices of different people mix with the noise of the plates and cups. He heads quickly towards the empty table at the entrance before someone takes it, but out of the corner of his eye he can see a small table for two in the background completely empty. Kenma doesn't think twice before heading straight for it. He can see various sweets on the counter, he hopes internally for apple pie to be sold here. He had never come to this coffee shop before, but judging by the large clientele it must be great.

He starts fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie while he waits, if he had his console in his hands he would be playing with it by now. He sighs before taking the menu debating whether to order something or not, he knew it was a bit impolite but he couldn't afford to lose this table. He goes over his order in his head for when the waiter comes, a simple hot chocolate would do and if he is lucky there might still be apple pie left and if not, then a cinnamon roll would work. He bites his bottom lip nervously, he really doesn't know why he agreed to do this... again.

He sees the waiter approaching and thinks of his order in his mind over and over as not to mess up. Two men with the cafe apron stand in front of him, one of them is a vibrant redhead boy who greets him cheerfully, the other with dark hair does not look happy at all.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thanks."

The cheerful boy smiles at him and sees how he literally elbows his coworker ribs, not discreetly at all.

"What?"

"Do it," he says whispering.

The serious boy rolls his eyes before smiling in a rather terrifying way, showing all his teeth. "I’ll be right back with your order," he says almost without opening his mouth.

"Sorry, he's new here, but he will learn." He hears the redhead say before turning around and muttering an insult to his coworker, the other immediately returns it.

Kenma almost smiled at the interaction... almost. Because his mind kept screaming at him to run away from there as soon as possible. He takes a look around it, it was small and cozy, the decoration was of light pastel colors and the aroma of the cookies from the table next to him was reaching directly to his stomach, it was getting more and more crowded because there is a long line to pay at the counter forcing the customers to buy only to go, and the waitresses are running from place to place. That gives him a bit of assurance about the apple pie he ordered, if there were so many people here, it’s because the place is surely delicious. Maybe they could have a good time, they could enjoy the sweets, the atmosphere and the conversation and if everything goes well, they could both repeat it.

That was something that never happened... he doesn't know how he let Kuro convince him to agree to come to another blind date, well he does know. That bastard kidnapped all his video game consoles. According to Kuro, he had found the perfect suitor for him and they had to go on at least one date, Kenma refused immediately recalling his past dates that his idiot best friend had arranged for him, none of them ended well, in fact none of them had started well. But his friend kept insisting, he doesn't understand his fixation on his non-love life. If Kuro likes to drag him to his dates with Koutarou then it’s entirely his fault, he never asked him to do so. Also, he was tired of third-wheeling on their dates, although Koutarou himself recognized that he had a better time with both of them. Kenma didn’t understand, he never contributed much in the conversation and he was always playing with his portable console, he didn’t understand why his friends enjoyed his company so much.

But they did make it clear how much they wanted to go out on a double date, and they did… several times. At least the boys Kuro chose were not terrible like the ones Koutarou does. Kenma had realized a couple of months ago that they were probably making a kind of silly bet. He still doesn't know what he has to do to make someone win. Once, he agreed to go out on a second date with a boy that Kuro introduced him to finally stop all this thing they were doing. However, it didn’t stop. 

It wasn't that bad for him to never have been involved in a romantic relationship before at the age of twenty-three. Right? He was not a complete disaster, he had some experience, he has been kissed a couple of times, Kuro told him that it doesn’t count, but for him it does, because otherwise it would mean that he is a lonely young man who despises any form of human contact, and he really doesn't. He enjoys spending time with his friends, even if they are extremely noisy, and he would like to form a romantic relationship with someone one day, he only has trouble finding the right one. 

Well, it is not like he’s looking with much interest either, it is difficult to do it if he hardly leaves his house and especially with the worst and most disastrous dates that they choose for him.

He couldn't stop the bouncing of his leg and his heart was beating fast, he glances to see the time on his cell phone and is surprised to know that he had only been in here for less than five minutes. Before saving it into his pocket, he sees a message from Kuro.

-He’s very punctual, so don't be late!!!

**-I'm here, thanks for the trust...**

At that moment the waiter with the creepy smile arrives with his food. Kenma takes his arms off the table for better access, he says a small thank you when he leaves a handful of sugar sachets, the waiter just nods. Kenma takes a quick photo and sends it to Kuro.

-You ordered already?

**-Yeah, my stomach growl with just the smell**

-Kenmaaaaaaaaaa you will not want to eat anything later

**-I think that will depend on whether this apple pie is really good or not**

-You're supposed to wait!! or arrive on time at least

**-You were the one who scold me for being late the other day, now it's also my fault if I arrive early, I don't understand you**

-Ughhhhhh fine. Kenma, don't be nervous, he's a great guy... you will thank me on your wedding day

**-Oh shut up**

-Noooooope let's talk while you wait, but in the second he arrives... Kenma I swear that if I see you online I will delete all your progress

**-You wouldn't dare... you don't even know how to do that**

Kenma checks his twitter while dissolving already his second sachet of sugar in his hot chocolate. He was about to try it when he feels a presence in front of him. ‘Please just be one of the waiters, please just be one of the waiters.’ He still isn’t mentally prepared for this.

"Hello, may I?" The stranger says, holding the chair in front of him.

Kenma nods as he sets the cup back on the table, he puts his phone in his pocket and clears his throat before speaking. "Ehhh hi, yes."

"Thank you," he says softly.

Shit, it is horrible… not him, obviously not him but the situation. The boy looks like a model, he is completely out of his league, he is beautiful, just beautiful. He is much better dressed than he is, with a white sweater and a black blazer, he seems to be taller, his black hair is perfectly combed, the features of his face screamed delicacy and his gorgeous blue eyes are hidden behind cute glasses. 

Kenma gulps, he tried hard to look good for this date and that meant using extra conditioner when showering and then doing a messy bun hairstyle leaving some free locks of hair with his blonde tips in front, at that moment he felt that it was giving him style, besides it was too hot to wear his long hair down. Aside from washing his face and then putting on a facial toner, he didn't worry about his appearance that much, he put on tight dark jeans and a burgundy hoodie. If he had known that his date looked like this, then Kenma would undoubtedly have put a lot more effort into his look or simply refused to come, because he doesn’t think that the man sitting in front could be interested in him.

Kuro's friend is in front of him flipping through the menu quietly. Kenma looks at his side of the table and now he feels a little embarrassed for ordering without waiting for him, but somehow it's also his fault, he was the one who came early, maybe he wanted to make sure to reserve a table. Should he apologize? He sees him peek out his head above the menu and Kenma quickly turns his head in embarrassment insulting himself, he should stop staring at the stranger like a psychopath.

He takes a sip of his hot drink so the chocolate could give him some courage. He begins to play with his feet bringing them together under the table. "Kozume Kenma," he says, trying to make eye contact like a normal person.

The boy looks away from the menu and looks at it him directly for a few seconds as if he has forgotten his own name. "Ehhh Akaashi Keiji."

Akaashi Keiji… pretty name, pretty face, I hope for his personality to be pretty too. "A pleasure."

"Likewise," he says softly before hiding behind his menu again.

He doesn't want to be the one in charge of making conversation, but apparently Akaashi is shy. Kenma sighs heavily. "Ummm, have you come here before?"

He hears him clear his throat. "Yes, it is one of my new favorite places and it is close to my workplace."

Kuro had told him that his date suggested the place. "I had never come here before, I almost got lost trying to find it, but it looks nice and sure it’s delicious too." He still hasn't tried his apple pie and boy, he is truly suffering by the fact, he wants Akaashi to order his food quickly.

"Uhh, it is."

The guy is not helping him at all. Luckily at that moment the red-haired waiter arrives to take his order. He orders a coffee with some cinnamon rolls, the energetic waiter with a big smile on his face promises to return with his order in a few minutes.

"I almost asked for that," he says softly.

"What?"

"Cinnamon Rolls."

"Oh, what did you order?"

"Apple Pie," he says as he looks down at his plate.

"I haven't tried the one they served here yet, umm is it good?"

Kenma shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, I'll try it when they bring your order, I want to wait to eat together."

Akaashi arches an eyebrow and looks at him for a few seconds before laughing softly. "It is not necessary, you can eat if you want, I see that you want to do it."

Kenma shakes his head. "I will wait for you, Akaashi." It’s the least he can do.

He regrets not asking Kuro for information about Akaashi because he has no idea what to talk to him about. They stay a few minutes in a horribly awkward silence, Akaashi is writing something on his cell phone. In fact, he has been playing with it at all times, pretty rude if someone asks him. Kenma doesn’t dare to take his own phone out, not because he is afraid of Kuro's threat, but because he is totally terrified by Kuro's threat. He begins to look around to observe others and entertain himself a little, as Akaashi makes no effort to speak to him. This time the serious waiter is the one who comes to leave Akaashi's order.

"You want some?" Kenma reaches out to offer him the sugar as Akaashi brings his cup of coffee to his lips.

"No, thank you."

"You don’t drink it with sugar?"

"No."

Kenma wrinkles his face completely just thinking about how bitter the drink must taste. "Eww, why?"

Akaashi, still without taking a sip, positions his cup back on the plate. "Because that's how coffee is supposed to be drunk, only the weak add sugar or milk." Akaashi curls his lips into a tiny smile.

"That just sounds disgusting, don't try to defend your actions," he says trying to smile back.

“Hey! Don't judge the thing I drink the most in my daily life. What coffee did you order if I may know?"

Kenma looks down at his mug. "I hate coffee, I asked for hot chocolate."

"Wow."

"I guess this is not going to work out," he says with a playful smile.

He can swear he could see a lovely pink shade on Akaashi's cheeks before he took a sip of his disgusting coffee. "Somehow I think it would be better, so I won't have to worry about you drinking my expensive Brazilian coffee."

"Good, because I prefer the cheap chocolate powder from the corner store." Akaashi smiles at him wrinkling his eyes, somehow making them shine even more. "So, where do you work?"

"Hmm, at the manga publisher a few blocks near here, I'm an editor. You? Do you study? Do you work?"

"I finished last year, I’m a video game developer and I'm currently working on a prototype from home."

"Really? Do you like video games?"

Kenma just snorts with that question. Duhh! "Yes, umm a little, well, a lot. I even have a streaming channel, that's actually my job now." He always feels a little bit embarrassed to tell his acquaintances about his channel, it is successful and he knows that his close ones see him, but it always made him nervous to mention the subject.

Akaashi looks at him straight in the eye. "Isn't it amazing how we made a hobby our job?"

"Uhh I guess it is."

They talk about their lives to get to know each other more while eating. As he suspected, his apple pie was delicious, Akaashi even asks for extra cinnamon rolls to share, which makes him feel guilty because he swallowed his apple pie without offering it to him, his date must have thought he was really hungry. Akaashi lives alone in a nearby apartment, has no siblings, is not a fan of sweet things, loves French movies, he hasn’t travel outside the country but he’s thinking of doing it soon, he has never had a pet, and lately has been thinking about buying a goldfish. The conversation flows naturally and when Akaashi mentions to him that he used to play volleyball when he was younger, he already understands why Kuro thought about arranging a date for him, he always paired him with players or former players of the sport.

"I also played volleyball."

"Really? What position?"

"Setter."

"Me too," Akaashi says excitedly. "I should have noticed, you have setter fingers," he says sliding his hand across the table to put it next to his without touching.

Kenma almost by inertia pushes it away, but only makes a small movement. "I think so."

Kenma is finishing the last cinnamon roll while Akaashi is focused on his cell phone. He has to answer an email from work, he said. Kenma resists the urge to see his own screen, he felt it buzzing several times in his pocket as he placidly chatted with Akaashi, but it should just be the twitter notifications. Still, he takes his cell phone out of his pocket and leaves it on the table. He had already spent a long time without entertaining his hands with something and he just wanted to have it closer to him.

He feels how the table buzzes several times when he has his cell phone on top, he refuses to look at it for a few minutes, until the sound starts to irritate him. He lifts the cell phone and without unlocking his screen he sees that Kuro is talking to him.

"You are in demand today," Akaashi says, meeting his eyes.

"Ahh it's just Kuro, he does it on purpose to catch me using my phone and then scold me for using it during our date." 

He ignores his friend while he keeps the cell phone in his pocket and when he looks up, he slowly sees how Akaashi's face turns completely into the shade of a fresh tomato. "I didn't know you had that rule, but how rude I have been, I’m so sorry." Akaashi puts away his phone immediately, his cheeks still flushed.

"Oh I don't mind, you said it was important."

"No more important than our date, Kozume." Akaashi says without making eye contact as he plays with his coffee spoon. "Also, I shouldn't be working outside my working hours, ehh. I think it's a bad habit. Since I started this year, I haven't had much time to relax and I think it's nice to be able to just stop for a moment, especially with such a pleasant company. ”

Kenma shrugs his shoulders. "We all need a little break from time to time, I have also been busy with my job, I haven’t left my home since a few weeks, so I agree with you... this is nice."

He doesn't know at what point they got to talking about serious issues, Kenma tells him that he is a little scared by the lack of interest he has about leaving his house and relating to other people, he doesn't want to be alone either and he doesn't want to get to a point where it's too late. What will happen when Kuro and Koutarou get bored with him? Obviously he doesn’t say that. That thought is well kept in the back of his mind. He also tells him about how overwhelming it is to have followers, unknown people who are not your friends and yet you have a deep affection for them. He never knows what to answer when they tell him that he is a huge inspiration for them and that he’s some kind of a role model or something. 

"You must be doing something right, Kozume." Akaashi had said with a sincere smile. His date told him that he has been distancing himself from his loved ones by being too focused on his job, that he has barely given time from himself, that he feels that he’s in a race and has to get there fast, although he has no idea why.

"If you continue like that, you will only get gray hair and no matter how much you try to cover your dark circles, it will be impossible, just look at me."

Akaashi lets out a small laugh. "That’s what I’m doing, Kozume, but if it’s of any consolation I can barely notice it, since your eyes keep distracting me."

That is the first time on their date that Akaashi looks at him with such an intense gaze. Kenma feels his cheeks heat up, but he makes no movement to look away while trying to ignore his fast heartbeat that his comment caused. "Kenma, call me Kenma."

They talk the rest of the hour about anything that came to their minds, the place was already getting emptier, but still they ask for another hot chocolate and a disgusting bitter coffee for Akaashi along with some freshly baked cookies.

"Don’t laugh!" Kenma says a little offended, but sharing Akaashi's little giggles anyway.

“Sorry, sorry, I just can't believe you fell asleep during a stream. What did the people do? Did they just stay there watching you? and please tell me where I can find it. ”

Kenma smiles a little as he remembers it, although at the time it was so horrible that he came to deeply consider giving up on continuing to record himself while playing. "You wish, I deleted it instantly and I have people constantly checking in case someone uploads a compilation." Those people were just Kuro and Koutarou, and he was sure that they were the ones who uploaded it.

Akaashi giggles for a few more seconds before sighing. It was already dark and the cafe was not close to closing, but they had already spent a few good hours here talking. He had enjoyed the date and he likes to think that Akaashi did too. 

"So... did you like the food?" Akaashi asks while fiddling with his fingers.

"Yeah, everything was delicious, I will definitely come back." The apple pie was a 10 out of 10, maybe he could come back one day and order it to go.

"Umm that’s good. For the second date maybe? or I don't know, if you want it can be in another place, anywhere you want, well if you want, ehh I mean ... If you would like to repeat this sometime? ”

Kenma smiles at him because he obviously wants to, and he is sure that inside his being is shouting of joy as he usually does when one of his favorite video games announces a new sequel. "I think I would like that."

Akaashi nods, he has a smile on his face and a determined look. "I'm glad, Kenma," he says as he takes out his phone to exchange numbers, Kenma does the same.

He tries to clear the hundred messages he has from Kuro so that Akaashi can’t see them while writing down his number, but something catches his attention.

-Kenmaaaaaaaaa where are you? you still there?

-Don’t be mad at me

-He said he was sorry

-Apparently he had an emergency

-I will not speak to him ever again I promise

-Kenmaaaaaaa

-Where are you????????

-I'll make it up to you, what do you want?

-Don't ignore me :(

-Kenmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

His expression changed from confusion to surprise in seconds. That last message was from almost an hour ago, he doesn't want to keep scrolling down because he doesn't want to keep reading. He feels his cheeks heat up immediately. Shit…

Akaashi had his hand outstretched ready to hand him his phone. "Is something wrong?" he says clearly concerned.

Kenma grabs his own phone and brings it closer to him, almost hugging him. Shit! What was he supposed to say to Akaashi? He just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him in this right moment, damn it, damn Kuro… He could go hide in the bathroom to get out the window and run.

"Kenma, are you okay?"

Kenma tries to say something, but he feels his throat close up and the only thing that would come out of there would be everything he ate, and that would be even more embarrassing. So Kenma gestures with his hand to wait for a second and starts messaging Kuro immediately.

**-Kuro I hate you**

**-I hate you so much**

**-I'm going to kill you**

**-Just fuckin hide behind Koutarou**

**-I’m going to commit murder**

**-I swear it**

**-And you better not have touched my progress**

**-Ughhhh**

**-Shit… this is so embarrassing**

Kenma types quickly trying not to look at Akaashi, perhaps if he just says nothing, Akaashi will get bored and will decide to leave. His face is still scarlet red, he can feel it. He bites his bottom lip without letting it go while trying to make up a credible excuse to run because he doesn’t want to continue talking to this stranger... Well, he is not a complete stranger now, but still, Kenma doesn’t want to face the situation.

Just… Why?

Why do these kinds of things have to happen to him? Akaashi must think he is crazy. Kenma wants to hide under the table. With his face still red, Kenma lifts his head just enough to meet Akaashi's intense eyes. "D- Do you know ummm K- Kuroo Tetsurou?"

He sees him blink a couple of times. "Your friend? No, I don't think so."

Fuck.

"Fuck."

"Why?"

"Ughh because..." Kenma exhales deeply. "Because he told me to come here on a blind date that he arranged and I didn’t wanna because everything always goes wrong and I could no longer trust his taste at all, but that idiot threatened me to delete all my progress, although I know that he wouldn't, but it took me weeks to get there and I couldn't risk it, so I agreed and I came and I got lost on the way and I was already convinced that everything was going to go wrong and then you showed up and I said ohhh it's not bad, not bad at all! And we had a good time and the pie was delicious and I didn't even have to pretend to smile, but now I find out that the guy never came and you're here in front of me and I have no idea what you're doing here sitting in front of me." Kenma breathes slowly hoping that Akaashi was able to understand whatever he was trying to say.

The boy is staring at him without blinking, he sees him open his mouth to then close it, he looks at the ceiling and then fixes his gaze on him again before literally bursting into laughter. Kenma looks both ways, he sees some people turning around and now he really wants to hide. The deep red color of his cheeks only grow stronger. "Shhh A- Akaashi, people are looking at us."

Akaashi tries to calm down and sees how small tears come out of his eyes, he breathes a few times before laughing out loud again. Kenma doesn’t sink into his seat because it’s just impossible to keep sinking more. However, he has to admit that Akaashi's laugh is beautiful, it sounds almost angelic and is kinda infectious too. Kenma giggles a little, letting loose until he finds it hard to breathe and begins to feel a tickle in his stomach.

They were both trying to catch their breath, ignoring the looks of the others. "Kenma," he says with a big smile, as if he could no longer erase it from his face. "I don't get it. Didn't you know his name?"

He shrugs. "Kuro told him about me, he was supposed to recognize me, there was no need to know anything about him."

"Well, clearly that was a mistake."

Kenma rolls his eyes. "It's your fault, you came to sit here!"

"Because the place was full, there were no seats available, I was going to order to go but I saw you sitting alone with your phone and I came to ask you first."

"You didn't ask me! You just sat down. What was I supposed to think?"

Akaashi rests his hand on his cheek and arches an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure I asked you."

"You didn’t!" He was sure he hadn't. "Anyway, and didn't you find it weird that a complete stranger wouldn't stop talking and talking?"

"I thought you were someone really friendly."

"I looked like a fucking psycho... and I started flirting with you in the first five minutes."

"Well, I thought that being extremely straightforward and direct was one of your charms. Besides, I have to admit that your act of a psychopath was actually working," he says with a smirk.

Kenma no longer knows if his face is able to blush more. "Oh shut up, I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you came here to do."

Akaashi tilts his head slightly at the side and smiles at him again. "If you hadn't spoken to me, I would have probably sat here working without taking my eyes off my laptop. So you don't know how happy I am that you did Kenma. I really had a great time and I would like to repeat it on a date, a real real date, where I can show how much I'm interested in you. "

"In that case umm I'm also happy that you were the one who showed up and as for the date... well, I had already agreed to, but I swear I'll never come back here, so just think of somewhere else to go." 

They both exchange numbers and when it comes to paying, Kenma insists on doing it because in the end he was the one on a date, but Akaashi refuses and he really doesn't want to make another scene here, so they decide to split it. Akaashi has to guide him to the station to make sure he doesn't get lost again, his house is only a few blocks away, but he offers to walk him, and Kenma happily accepts.

-Kenma please, it was his fault, not mine! I will never join his volleyball team again

-I will force him to take you to the finest restaurant and he will pay everything, you can order whatever you want

-At least tell me where you are

-I'll make sure to lock every door, so don't even try

**-I have a key, idiot. And I'm not angry anymore...**

**-Just don't touch my stuff ever again and you're forgiven**

"It's Kuro," he says to Akaashi as they walk together to the station, under the bright moon of Tokyo.

"Hmmm," now that they are standing next to each other he could notice that Akaashi is taller than him, he is carrying a large bag on his shoulder where he probably has his laptop. "Thank you again for today Kenma, unintentionally or not, I still had a great time with you."

"Me too, I guess thanks for not running away when I started talking to you nonstop, I know I would have."

Akaashi snorts. "In that case, I'm glad I was in need of human interaction."

"Same for me," Kenma has both of his hands in his pockets looking at the different lights of the city. "And… since we are so desperate, when are we going out?"

He hears Akaashi sigh softly. "I know there is a limit, but is it too much if I tell you that I want to see you again tomorrow?"

Yes it is much, much more than Kenma can handle, but he has nothing to lose by trying it. "The sooner, the better."

Kenma turns to face him and they meet their eyes as they walk like idiots refusing to break the moment. Kenma feels a slight tickle warning him that he is in uncharted territory and that he should probably run from this feeling, but the beat of his heart is stronger forcing him to stay with Akaashi.

Kenma is really glad that he came today and just thinking that he will see Akaashi again tomorrow, makes him want for time to go quicker.

**-Oh and tell Koutarou that you lost, both actually. I don't want either of you setting me up on dates anymore... I found someone myself.**

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact about myself: I love the smell of coffee, but I absolutely hate the way it tastes.
> 
> My Twitter: @ReadsVale ✌🏼


End file.
